Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Sun
Pokémon Sun & Moon is the 169th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Mari Takahashi, Damien Haas, Ericka Bozeman, Amra Ricketts, Wesley Johnson, and Joshua Ovenshire. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the role-playing games Pokémon Sun and Moon. It was published on September 26, 2017. Pokémon Sun & Moon ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Pokemon Sun and Moon on YouTube "In a world where the only certainty is that everything will change, rediscover a series that defies convention by bravely pumping out the same video game with a fresh coat of paint, until the eventual heat death of the universe." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Sun & Moon'' Script In a world where the only certainty is that everything will change, rediscover a series that defies convention by bravely pumping out the same video game with a fresh coat of paint, until the eventual heat death of the universe. ''Pokémon Sun & Moon'' Travel to the beautiful crystalline shores of Alola, a chain of tropical not-Hawaiian islands filled with brand new Pokémon to enslave -- as well as horrible mutant versions of the classics that will have you catching them all over again. As you battle your way across the archipelago leaving only destruction in your wake until you become the undisputed champion, earn the right to meet the gods of the islands, then immediately capture them too because you're a sociopath. Explore the shores of this new Pokémon paradise, and sample fresh new flavors of all your favorite Pokémon series tropes like: the chillest rival ever in the series; a psychic whose worthless at fighting and her legendary Poké-pal whose only power is not staying in the bag; an evil team that's harder to take seriously than ever, whose main thing is posing more than Ginyu Forc; and a giant futuristic corporation with the creepy Aryan fashionista for a boss that makes the least surprising heel-turn of all time, which you'll obviously have to clean up by forcing everyone you come across to fight your pets; and essentially the same story-line Pokémon has had since the beginning. Not that anyone really cares cuz playing Pokémon for the plot is like watching porn for the character work. Discover the many fresh features of Sun and Moon that shake up the formula. From: Pokémon-riding powers that will have you cruising in style; to a trial system that replaces gyms with many dungeons where you'll fight the same two Pokémon a hundred times; a skin-ship system where you poke your 'mons in the genitals until hearts come out; more customization options than ever before; a shoehorned in Pokémon Snap mini-game to remind you that they're never going to make another Pokémon Snap; ''more crazy God Pokémon to spin one million Poké balls on than almost any other entry; and powerful Z-Moves that trivialize most fights even more than usual. That altogether do a pretty good job of making up for the first fact that ''Pokémon is still the same RPG for fetuses we've all been playing since the Cretaceous period. And you're still gonna buy ultra when it comes out anyway, because Game Freak gave us all brain parasites. So poke open those balls one more time, for a heaping helping of brand-new Pokémon. ''And according to the horrible tradition we've established for ourselves we are once again gonna do them all. breath Starring: * Sphero Rowlet * Emo Owl Dartrix * CW's ''The Arrow Decidueye * It's Litten Fam Litten * Snarf Snarf Torracat * Macho Meow Randy Catage Incineroar * Clown Dog Popplio * Brionne of Tarth Brionne * Hatsune Miku Primarina * Got Wood? Pikipek * Follow your nose Trumbeak * Found it! Toucannon * Yung Goose Ft. Weasel Yungoos * T-Rump Gumshoos * Ter-Might Grubbin * Ter-Definitely Charjabug * Tazer Face Vikavolt * ADRIAAAAANNN Crabrawler * Crabomination Crabominable * Flamoncos Oricorio * Bee Minus Cutiefly * Honey Nut Cheerios Ribombee * Ruff and roll Rockruff * Werewolf in London 2 Lycanroc * Codepenant Karp Wishiwashi * Don't Touch The Weave Mareanie * I Said Don't Touch The Weave!!! Toxapex * Mud Scow Mule Mudbray * Artax Mudsdale * Mind Blown Dewpider * Pixar's Starship Troopers Araquanid * Another Cute Blob Fomantis * Mrs. Scyther Lurantis * A Fun Guy Morelull * A Murder You in Your Sleep Guy Shiinotic * Ugly Gex Salandit * Be Careful Who You Call Ugly in Middle School Salazzle * Concentric Circles-Mon Stufful * Build a Bear Bewear * The Snack That Smiles Back Bounsweet * Like OMG Steenee * Nikki Minaj Tsareena * Hawaiian Tourism Board Comfey * Silent Bob Oranguru * Jay Passimian * High Ho Silverfish Wimpod * General Grevious Golisopod * Shoddy work Sandygast * Sad Castle Palossand * Tenga Pyukumuku * Frankenstein's Mon Null * 80's Hair Metal Silvally * Pottery Barn Minior * Koal-y Log-gins Komala * Armored Noot Noot Turtonator * Pika-Chewed Too Much Food Togedemaru * Just Like the Leading Brand Mimikyu * Ru Paul's Clown Fish Bruxish * Stay Puffed the Magic Dragon Drampa * Creativity Weighing You Down? Dhelmise * Cymbals Jangmo-o * High Hat Hakamo-o * Drum Solo Kommo-o * Big Bird in the Streets Koko * Polly Pocket Lele * Am I Pulling Off This Hat? Bulu * Mermaid in a Half Shell Fini * The Void Cosmog * The Void Stares Back Cosmoem * Solgaleo Solgaleo Solgaleo Figaro Solgaleo * Ask Your Doctor About Lunala Lunala * I Don't Think You're Ready For This Jelly Nihilego * Do You Even Lift Bro? Buzzwole * Eating Dismosa Pheromosa * Jazz Hands Xurkitree * Danger Pear Celesteela * Poorigami Kartana * A Bad Case of Crab Guzzlord And a whole bunch of re-skins of the old ones. Which I guess we're gonna name all over again cuz this is the life we chose: * Out of Ideas Rattata * Faticate Raticate * Raich the Wave Raichu * Shivershrew Sandshrew * Sonic Sandslash * Beverly Chills Shihuahua Vulpix * Best in snow SNinetales] * Hair Plugs Diglett * Mmmmmmm Bop Dugtrio * Nermal Meowth * Garfield hates Mondays (Persian[ * Mike Tystone Geodude * Conor McGravel Graveler * Crumpled Into a Ball Burt Reynolds Golem * Literally Just a Palette Swap Grimer * The Sewers After a Pride Parade Muk * Is That a Palm Tree or Are You Exeggutor to See Me? Exeggutor * And... Exotic Dances for Money Marowak for ''Pokémon Sun & Moon was 'Pokémon, Son!' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] '''''Pokémon, Son! You know, I'm sure malasadas are great and all, but how could they not make this game signature "Dish the Poké Ball"? It was right there! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers for several other Pokémon games, including Pokémon Red and Blue, Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, Pokemon Gold and Silver, Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Pokemon Black & White, Pokémon Go and Detective Pikachu. In addition, there's an Honest Trailer for Pokémon: The First Movie.'' * This episode has 10 credited writers, the most for any episode of '''Honest Trailers or Honest Game Trailers ever! It is also notable for featuring 2 women writers - a rare occurrence for the series. * This is the longest episode of Honest Game Trailers ever, clocking in at almost 7 minutes! The longest episode of 'Honest Movie Trailers is Doctor Who, at just over 10 minutes! * Necrozma, Magearna, and Marshadow were the only Pokémon (before Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon's release) to not get their honest name in the starring section. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Pokémon Sun & Moon ''has a 95.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Kyle Sledge of Game Rant wrote "one of the first aspects of the games to get skewered is its outlandish plot and recurring tropes ... Not to mention, the games’ monster designs – particularly the Alola forms – are made fun of at length. ... While the Honest Trailer makes some solid points about Pokemon Sun and Moon‘s gameplay and its glaring similarities to previous installments in the history of the role-playing game series, perhaps the best part of the footage is the run down of every new name for the Pocket Monsters." Rebekah Valentine of Fansided called the video "hilarious" and said it would give viewers "a good, hearty laugh." Valentine also used her review of this video to praise the series more generally, writing: Who doesn’t love Honest Game Trailers or Honest Movie Trailers? They gleefully take our favorite franchises and tear them to bits with hilarious accuracy. They’ve done videos for every mainline Pokemon game so far, locking themselves into a tradition not only of shredding the games, but also of coming up with stupid names for every single Pokemon ever created. Honest Game Trailers are successful because the people who make them obviously love the games they discuss (sometimes) but are able to point and laugh at their flaws and shortcomings. Here, HGT lambasts the plot (because who plays Pokemon for the plot, anyway?) the same-ishness between series entries, and of course, every single monster design, including the Alola forms. They do this while still admitting that the games are fun with all their new quirks (the photo mode aside), and that they, like us, will probably still purchase Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. (R. Valentine, September 26, 2017, Fansided) Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Mari Takahashi, Damien Haas, Ericka Bozeman, Amra Ricketts, Wesley Johnson, and Joshua Ovenshire Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by: Jon Bailey Titles designed by: Robert Holtby External links * 'Pokemon Sun and Moon Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment ' - Game Rant article * 'Honest Game Trailers tackles Pokemon Sun and Moon with expected hilarious accuracy ' - Fansided article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon games Category:The Pokemon Company Category:Game Freak Category:Nintendo Category:Role-playing game Category:Japan